Melt Away
by b does the write thing
Summary: In the cursed town of Storybrooke, things never change. Until a blizzard brings two loners together despite themselves. - Nominated for Best One Shot in 2015 TEAS-


There are constants in the world.

Everyday, the sun rises and sets. Seasons change. People age.

Unless, of course, those people are the cursed individuals living in Storybrooke, Maine.

There the constants are a little different. The sun still rises and sets. Seasons change. Time does pass.

But the people stay locked in time- lost, miserable and doomed to repeat the same weary actions of their accursed life.

So, the old woman known as Granny works at her diner all day until her corns bleed before limping home to her large estate which seconds as an Inn to afford her mortgage. Her good for nothing granddaughter Ruby wears napkins as outfits, dyes her hair bright red, sleeps the day away and goes out all night.

The town shrink Archie Hopper is doomed to meet with the same handful of patients- listening to their unchanging problems and giving the same unheeded advice. Then, he heads home to walk his Dalmatian, Pongo, by the Inn, hoping to catch a sight of Ruby before she disappears into the night.

The town miser, Mr. Gold, collects everyone's rent every Tuesday like clockwork. He limps on a cane of ebony and gold, immaculate in a three-piece suit despite working at a dusty pawn shop of disreputable antiques and curios. The entire town fears and hates him. Yet still they come to him for financial aid, indebting themselves to the monster.

Newspaper editor Sydney Glass puts out a halfhearted paper every day about the news of the world outside, changing from the election of Jimmy Carter to the election of Barack Obama. No one cares. They are too lost in their own concerns to care about the outside world. He doesn't care. His only concern in the world is how to win Mayor Regina Mills away from her boy toy.

Said boy toy, Sheriff Graham, wakes up every morning in the mayor's mansion. He kisses the woman goodbye, always meaning to break it off but never quite able to. He goes to work, completes his patrol of the sleepy town before he heads home for dinner and a nap. Around nine, he receives a text demanding his presence at the Mayor's mansion and he goes.

Doctor Victor Whale works a late shift at the hospital. He occasionally checks on the John Doe coma patient in his wing before peeling himself away to get a drink before falling asleep half clothed on the couch. His inability to care about anyone other than himself drives him further and further into hubris but he doesn't notice. He saves as many lives as he loses.

Mary Margaret works a long day at the school, teaching the same young children the same lesson. She goes home to an empty loft, trying to reassure herself she is important to someone and failing miserably as she cries herself to sleep.

Every night, the citizens of Storybrooke could find the brunette stunner known as Racy Lacey leaning over the bar at the Rabbit Hole. She even has a uniform of sorts. A short skirt hiked up high on her hips, ripped tights leading down into impossibly high heels and a button up tied neatly around her petite ribcage and unbuttoned to her sternum. No one knows she has a flat full of books or that her deepest desire in the world is to fill her passport with stamps. The gossip simply labels her the town whore and she embraces the title as a suit of armor.

Even the curse harbinger, Mayor Regina Mills, follows a pattern of sorts- wandering into others' lives and warming herself on the coals of their misery.

And so it went.

xx

Few things in life were as satisfying as the sound of the eight ball sinking into the back corner pocket. Well, in Lacey's opinion at least.

"Jesus," moaned Keith. Rubbing the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the pool table, he had the air of a man who knew better and still had took the chance. Lacey looked up at him from her full table lean, flashing a wolfish smile. A few patrons at the bar leaned over slightly to get a better look down her gaping shirt but Keith ignored it, too focused on his wounded pride. "The fuck was that Lace?"

"Nothing special," Lacey murmured as she righted herself languidly. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she sauntered to the broken man, placing a hand suggestively on his bicep. "What was that you were saying earlier about showing me how to properly use a stick?"

Keith grumbled, pushing her hand away. "Rack 'em again."

Lacey's flirtatious smile dropped neatly from her face. She stepped back from him, cocking her head and fixing him with a baleful stare. "Don't feel much like round two," she said pointedly. "But if I remember correctly, I believe we made a wager? "

"Screw that," Keith cursed, slamming his pool cue down. "Ain't paying out to some two-bit pool hustling whore-"

Seconds later, Keith found his face pressed into the green velvet of the pool table, gasping for breath as his arm was forcible twisted behind his back.

"Apologize to the lady," ordered the Rabbit's Hole bouncer, affectionately known as Grumpy to the regulars.

"She's a hustler!" Keith croaked indignantly, trying to fight against the shorter man's grip. But Grumpy was stronger than he looked. Keith cried out again as Grumpy twisted his arm tighter.

"Apologize," Grumpy advised again.

Lacey motioned to Grumpy, "Let him up." He complied after one last rub of Keith's face against the table. Lacey stepped forward as Keith jumped off, backing away from the two of them. "Now," she said with another humorless smile. "You going to honor our agreement, or am I going to have to get Grumpy to get his pals?"

Keith glanced toward the bar where another few men were eyeing him dangerously. The man was a cocky bastard but he was smart enough to see when he was beat.

"Here," he growled, tossing Lacey a gold coin from his pocket.

"What's this?" She asked in annoyance. "You said a hundred bucks."

"It's worth at least that," Keith grumbled, rubbing his arm.

Lacey looked from him to the coin for a second before she shrugged, "We'll see about that."

xx

The bell over the door chimed brightly as Lacey entered the old shop on the edge of town.

"We're closed," came a voice from the back room.

Lacey ignored this, strolling in and peering down into the glass cases with bored interest. When the tattletale of a bell did not chime again, she heard the odd footsteps approach from the rear of the shop.

A cane pushed the heavy curtain aside as a man entered the shop. He could only be the formidable Mr. Gold of Gold's Pawn Shop. Also known as the man who owned every building in town including the Rabbit Hole. His cold eyes caught Lacey's with decidable disdain. In silent answer to his unspoken command, she leaned back against the counter, staring back at him in defiance.

She saw his eyes flicker over her. She was used to this bit- the half-cocked first impression. She returned the favor, trying to calm the uncharacteristic nerves that had appeared in her stomach. His hair was curled about his shoulders, thin and greying. He wore an impressive five o'clock shadow already despite his immaculate three-piece suit and matching tie.

"I do believe I said we're closed, dearie," he said in chilling calmness, resting his hands on the head of his cane.

"Door was open," Lacey pointed out, arching a brow at him.

"I see," he replied though it was oblivious he did not. "An oversight."

"They say you're the guy to go to see what something's worth," Lacey said quickly. She was uncomfortable, far out of her element and she wanted to hurry this along.

"Do they?" Gold drawled, walking towards his register. He had a noticeable limp but he kept his shoulders and torso ramrod straight. Once he was safely behind his counter, he seemed to exert even more command of the situation. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint."

Lacey stood up, shaking off the awkwardness that seemed to be coating her. "Got this playing pool," she explained, flipping him the gold coin Nottingham had given her. Gold caught it neatly in air, skeptical eyes on her face.

Lacey raised a brow at him, placing her forearms on the counter and leaning into it. "They don't have much use for gold over at the Rabbit Hole so…"

"You want to see what you can get for it," Gold finished succinctly. He looked down at it, weighing it the palm of his hand. He placed it down on the counter between them.

His eyes moved from it straight to her face- her gaping chemise seemingly of no interest to him. Lacey noted that with a slight pang of disappointment. Some men were immune to her charms, preferring the company of their own sex but she hadn't expected it of the older pawnshop proprietor. It would have been much easier to get a good price with a little assistance from the girls but she knew when she was fighting a lost cause.

"So?" Lacey pushed, straightening. "What's the verdict?"

"It's gold," he confirmed. Lacey grinned at this, reaching for it but he put his hand over it. "But it's not any coinage I've ever seen. Very possible an old family trinket melted down and pressed into a coat of arms on a coin. Probably worth nothing more than the street value – just under a hundred."

But he kept his hand over it leaving Lacey looking at him in some bafflement.

"Better than nothing," she decided. "Unless you want to make me an offer?"

"Oh," he chuckled darkly, brown eyes dancing away from her as he was sharing a private joke. "An offer? I think not."

Far from being amused, Lacey crossed her arms over her chest with a glare. "Fine. Hand it over. I'm getting old just standing here."

"Ah," the odd man said, raising a finger to still her. "But how do you feel about a deal?"

"A deal?' Lacey snorted, shaking her head. "Like what exactly?"

"I deal in rare objects," he said, stating the obvious. "And family heirlooms such as this are the hardest to come by."

Lacey's eyes drifted down to the shining coin on the counter, already suspecting what Gold was suggesting.

"You want me to hustle people out of their valuables?" She asked in some disbelief. " 'Hey, you up for a quick game of pool- winner takes Grandma's silver?' "

She shook her head, 'You're nuts."

He simply shrugged in response, picking up the golden coin. "I'll give you a hundred for this as is," he said coolly. "Three hundred if you accept the deal."

Lacey's mouth dropped open at the offer, laughing for a moment before it died on her lips.

"You're serious," she realized. "You're willing to sink three hundred dollars on the chance I can hustle people out of things instead of cash?"

"A woman of your talents," Gold drawled, glancing pointedly at her attire. "Shouldn't have a problem acquiring what I need."

Outside the shop window, Archie Hooper walked by, Pongo barking loudly as a car drove by in the gathering darkness. Lacey's eyes roamed the curios scattered around the shop- clocks, dolls, paintings and lamps- all properly in its place but looking forgotten- a bargain waiting to be found by the next sucker who wandered by.

She turned back to the man behind the counter, blue eyes flashing in the dying light from the windows behind her.

"What can I say, Gold? You have yourself a deal."

xx

After that evening, things changed slightly in Storybrooke.

Not enough to draw the interest of a certain Madam Mayor but enough that Lacey's regular schedule now included a stop at Gold's Pawn Shop every Thursday as the sun set.

Gold's plan - as ridiculous as it had seemed - worked better than either of them dreamed. Lacey's skills at pool started to spread across town in hushed whispers and men started to flock to the Rabbit Hole to take a shot against the Pool Shark of Storybrooke.

Gold dropped hints in her ear- telling her who had what to lose and weaknesses she could exploit in front of the ever growing crowed of onlookers.

And since male egos were as fragile as spider webs- Lacey had no problem drawing her prey deeper and deeper into her web until they were promising her anything she wanted for one last game- winner takes all.

And so it went for well over six months.

Until the night Lacey lost.

xx

The January night outside was frigid as Gold lowered the lights of the shop. It was well past two in the morning but he had stayed to balance some books. His ankle was killing him as he limped slowly towards the back door where his car was parked. He was thinking of the paper's prediction of snow this evening as he reached absently to set the alarm.

Before he could enter his code, a sound of splintering glass came from the front. Without hesitation, Gold turned and headed towards the shop. The previous agony in his ankle was all but forgotten as he rushed to the front of the store. He barely paused at his desk in the back, grabbing the loaded gun from the top drawer and cocking it.

Pushing the curtain aside, Gold stepped out of the back. He had the gun raised and aimed at the front door. He could see a black shape huddled on the ground as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the shop.

"Gold?" came the familiar voice from the floor.

Lowering the gun, Gold reached over and flicked the lights on overhead. He closed his eyes as light flooded the shop; Lacey however was not prepared and winced in some pain as her eyes were overwhelmed.

"What are you-" he started, placing the gun on the counter. His eyes went to the front door and the shattered bottom panes of the window set into it. When he glanced back at Lacey, he noticed she was cradling her arm, blood welling from it. "You're hurt," he realized slowly.

"Cut myself," Lacey mumbled. Her long brown curls hid her face but he could tell she was embarrassed by the way she was ducking her head.

"Are you drunk?" Gold asked in disgust. He knew all about the famed Racy Lacey but she had never dared show her face here after a night of drinking. He had made perfectly clear his disdain for her lifestyle choices in their early interactions. The working relationship was to be conducted as professionals and Lacey had seemed to understand that.

"Maybe," Lacey slurred. "Can you get drunk off a beer?"

Gold scoffed at her, limping over and he pulled out his pocket-handkerchief. "Considering the state of your liver, no, you personally could not get inebriated off one beverage."

"Hmm," Lacey nodded in sage agreement. "Must have been the shots of Patron then."

Gold ignored her as he sank down to her level. She smelled of tequila and stale cigarette smoke but the coppery scent of blood was the first thing he smelled. He took her right arm, ignoring her pitiful attempt to pull it back to her chest. "Let me see," he commanded. The skin of her forearm was cut badly but it was shallow. Luckily, it was on her upper forearm instead of the soft under skin where her major veins and arteries were located. He dropped it back to her side, tossing her the handkerchief with a sigh.

"And what do I owe the honor of your company?" He demanded, rising back up as his ankle started to protest the strain.

She didn't answer, just continued to sit there sullenly in her drunken state. He shook his head. He was reluctant to get the Sheriff involved. Everyone knew Graham was Regina's puppet and Gold had no desire to have her poking around his dealings.

When Lacey continued to ignore him, Gold exhaled through his nose. "Have it your way. But I assure you- you will be held accountable for the damage to the door."

He looked down his nose at her, seeing her glassy blue eyes staring up at him through the fringe of her hair. "And this also concludes our business dealings," he added. He saw some fire behind her eyes but the sight of her drunken and sullen on the floor appalled him. He turned away, "What is this asinine behavior about exactly?

"I… I lost."

"Is that all?" Gold asked in disbelief, glancing back at her. "You lose a game of pool and drink yourself to oblivion?" Gold's face twisted into a sneer as he bent down to her level, grabbing her chin and forcing it up to stare into her face.

For a moment, he nearly hesitated as he saw the tear tracks down her cheeks but he dismissed it. "What did you bet? Money? Something you had previously won?" He gripped her chin hard enough to bruise as she looked stubbornly away from him. He jerked her chin and her eyes flew to his. "You thought you could just break into my shop?" He demanded of her. "Take the petty cash in the register? That I'd never know it was you?"

She closed her eyes, tears leaking out. One dropped to touch his fingertip. He jerked his hand away like he had been burned, grabbing her uninjured arm to haul her from the floor as he stood. He shook her, inexplicable fury at her stupidity coursing through him. The wind outside was picking up, the cold north wind blowing through the broken glass and swirling around them.

"Answer me!"

"I bet myself!" Lacey screamed back, pushing him away with strength he hadn't known her to posses. She pressed forward until her face was in his- her heels making their slight height difference disappear. Gold opened is mouth to reply but words failed him. She was shivering slightly from the cold blowing through the open glass or fury. He couldn't tell.

"Your-?" He asked, his anger twisting into a different sort of fury. "You idiot," he snapped. "What cretin convinced you to make that kind of-"

"Spencer!" Lacey snarled at him and Gold felt a sickening churning in his gut. Lacey must have seen it in his face because she let out a bark of cold laughter nodding angrily at him. "Yea, your big whale Albert Spencer came in tonight- looking for a challenge."

'Work with him you said," Lacey cried, voice cracking as she slurred her words. "'Offer him whatever he wants – do whatever you have to- just get me his first edition of the Prince and the Pauper'- do those words sound familiar, you goddamn prick?"

Gold stared down at her in disbelief. "I never meant for you to offer-"

"What else do I have?" Lacey asked him, gesturing to herself. "Those drunks and louts will play old Lacey French for a hundred bucks cause they know she's good for it. But the others? The big fish you've had me going after- they know what I am Gold."

She shook her head, her hands going to her temples as if to hold herself together. 'They know I don't have the funds to match their precious silvers, their valueless works of art or their golden statues. And I couldn't tell them I had a backer- not if I wanted to keep the Sheriff out of this- so what option did you leave me Gold?"

"I had thought you were unopposed to such tactics," he found himself saying, already knowing he deserved it as she raised her hand to slap him soundly across the face.

"Fuck you," she snarled. "Fuck you and your fucking deal. I hope you choke on it."

Lacey spun to leave but stopped dead at the sight before them.

The promise of snow had been fulfilled. There was a blizzard gusting down into the store now- chunks of snow hitting the windowpanes and blowing into the shattered window Lacey had used to turn the lock.

For a moment, Gold thought she was going to sink back down to her knees in defeat. But she surprised him, striding forward in her four-inch heels and grabbing the doorknob to wrench it open.

But the wind pulled it back, slamming it neatly in her face. A shrill howl echoed through the opening as they both stood in silence.

"Well," he found his voice. "Seems we aren't going anywhere tonight. It's been under twenty all week- I would assume the roads are already iced over."

"I'm not staying here with you," Lacey decreed, staring out into the snow. "I'd rather freeze to death."

"By all means," Gold sighed. "Kill yourself to spite me."

She turned to glare at him, walking away from the door with a wobble. Her anger and fury had exhausted her and he could tell she was starting to feel ill from overdoing it.

"There's a cot in the back," he sighed. "Do try and not be sick in it."

Lacey turned to give him another glare but walked into the nearest counter. Gold shook his head in exasperation, moving to the door to see how he could best block the weather from coming inside. He could see the blood on the broken shards of glass still in the pane. He knocked them out with his cane.

Holding back a yawn, Gold started to look around to find material large enough to fit the space. He faintly heard the squeaks of the old cot in the back but he ignored it, deciding to focus on the tangible issue at hand instead of the one in the back.

xx

When Gold limped into the back room over an hour later, he was surprised to find Lacey sitting upright in the bed, her knees curled up to her chin. Her eyes were back to their regular bright blue but she still looked tired and sick.

"Helped myself to some coffee," Lacey explained, gesturing to his small kitchen area. "Strong stuff."

"Turkish," he offered gruffly, sinking down into his leather chair behind his desk. He was far enough away from her that he couldn't smell the tequila but his eyes checked her arm, noting his white handkerchief was soaked with blood but knotted neatly over the cut.

She glanced down at his gaze, looking away with a sigh. "Yea, I'll pay to fix your door," she said begrudgingly. "I just needed someplace where no one would think to look for me-" She unfolded her legs, eyes on her stocking feet. "Thought you'd be long gone and I could crash here and be gone before you opened in the morning."

Gold said nothing, watching her intently. If his silence unnerved her, she didn't show it.

"I snuck out of the Rabbit Hole," she confessed with a bitter snort. "Told Spencer I was getting my things and ran like hell." She fell silent as well. The only sound was the soft thud as hail started to hit the roof of the shop. Lacey glanced towards the drawn curtains but neither made a move to open them.

"I'll speak to Spencer in the morning," Gold said, surprising them both. Lacey opened her mouth but he raised a hand and continued. "I'll tell him I sent you to make a deal and he misunderstood your offer. Surely," he continued, over her noise of protest. "You only were offering your time and services in helping around his house?"

"But-"

"Believe me," Gold interrupted, stretching his leg out with a sigh of relief. "Albert Spencer is just as keen as we are to keep his actions out of Sheriff's Graham's notice. Under my protection, he won't dare come after you for retribution." Gold let out a mirthless laugh. "He doesn't have the resources to stand against me."

Lacey frowned at him, worrying her nail beds with her teeth. The shop was starting to get chilly as the heater struggled to keep up. Lacey had already drawn the thin blanket over her legs, idly reaching for her half filled cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"A bit," Lacey told him. She moved to get up from the cot, springs creaking slightly in the weak spot in the middle. "I'm too keyed up on coffee to sleep right now- how about you take the bed for a few hours. I saw some books up front I can read to pass the time until the storm stops."

Gold opened his mouth to decline her offer but a jaw-cracking yawn split his face in two and he found himself nodding wearily. Lacey offered him a small smile, the usual fire and bravado in her face receding to show a sweeter expression than he would have thought possible of her.

Drawing the blanket with her, Lacey moved away from the bed toward the front of the store. Gold lowered himself -fully dressed- onto the uncomfortable cot he had left here from when he had renovated his home.

Within minutes, the wind and sound of hail against the roof had lulled him to sleep. And so, he didn't notice when an hour later, a very cold and emotionally drained Lacey stumbled back into the back to try and get warm.

Looking from the leather couch which was stacked with various items and banker boxes to the wheeled leather chair Gold had been in earlier, Lacey made the very obvious decision of a tired, drained and half frozen woman on the brink of snapping.

She lay down on the side of the cot by Gold, tucked the blanket around her and fell asleep.

xx

A tickling sensation lured Gold out of his dreamless sleep. He felt the lumpy cot under his back reminding him of where he was as well as prickling cold across his face.

The heater was ominously silent which could only mean the power had gone out during the night. Gold turned to his right side, trying to get blood flowing into his bad leg when he found an unexpected source of warmth. Clenching his eyes tighter against the tiny bit of sun coming in from the back door window, Gold attempted to bury his face into the blanket that was ticking his nose.

Which smelled an awfully lot like tequila.

With a growing sense of unease, Gold opened his eyes to find the tickling corner of the blanket was actually the curly tendrils of Lacey's bar smoke scented hair. The girl was fast asleep, lying on top of the comforter with her face buried into the thin blanket she had borrowed from the bed before he had fallen asleep.

She was curled tightly in a ball, knees hanging off the side of the bed and body tense with cold. Gold made a hasty attempt to slide away from her and out of the bed before she woke but he found his muscles protesting. Instead, he ended up groaning as his leg seized up under him. He tried to hold back the pained sounds escaping him as his leg twitched violently, biting down hard on his lower lip.

The spasm passed after a moment but without looking, Gold knew she was awake.

"Power's out," he said succinctly. He tried to remain as in control of the situation as he could. His body was old and worn enough not to embarrass him with a youth's morning affliction; plus the painful wake up had jolted him wide-awake.

A small chuckle made him glance over at her. She was staring at him with a brow raised at his obvious statement and her eyes shining in the meager sunlight from outside. "Your brogue is stronger in the morning," Lacey stated with interest, head still on the pillow she had commandeered from him in the night. "Much more pronounced."

"And your breath is atrocious," he snorted, twitching his nose. The girl shrugged, rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Check outside yet?" She asked but they both knew what they would find. The wind outside was still howling and they could see shadow of snow still falling outside the curtains.

"After you," he offered, reluctant to get out of the warmth of the bed.

Lacey shook her head no, shivering slightly. Gold internally sighed as he realized he was going to have to get up. His suit jacket was probably wrinkled beyond salvation and his tie seemed to have been loosened in the night. He reached a hand up to it to pull it off when Lacey spoke.

"You were snoring," she said defensively. "It was either tighten it to shut you up or loosen it in the hope you would stop."

Gold started to sit up, drawing breath to deliver a scathing denial of such an accusation when his leg seized up again. His head fell back to the pillow with a hiss, eyes clenched shut as he attempted to ride out the pain.

"Jesus," Lacey murmured, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed. "Is that normal?"

"No," Gold managed to say. "It's the cold. Muscles seize up-"

"Oh," Lacey scoffed. "Well, scoot over." And before he could stop her, she had thrown the comforter off and slid under it to lie next to him. Gold tensed, fully prepared to jump out of the bed and verbally berate her brazenness when he felt her bare arm brush against the back of his hand. Her skin was like ice and he dimly recalled she had only been wearing ripped hose and a mini skirt with some open knit sweater that barely covered her midriff.

And while every thing in him told him to move away, Gold grumbled at her rearranging her limbs around herself but allowed her the warmth trapped under the comforter.

He attempted to scoot slightly away from her but the cot was a measly full size. While they were both small framed, it did not allow for space between them. Lacey sighed with relief as her body started to warm. Gold closed his eyes against the reality of the woman beside him, trying to arrange his leg to relief the ache.

"You ever massage it?" Lacey asked in tired exasperation. "You keep shifting around. It's driving me crazy."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Gold groused, trying to still himself.

"God, you are such a baby," Lacey sighed, sitting up. "My Papa has arthritis in his left shoulder- heat compresses and back rubs usually help when it flares up."

"It's not arthritis," Gold snapped.

"Well, excuse me," Lacey snapped back. She sat up, drawing the comforter from him slightly. He reached out to pull it back but she flipped it down until it lay in a pile at the foot of the bed.

Gold shouted at this development, already sitting up to retrieve it as the cold rushed in to replace the warm cocoon. Lacey ignored him, crawling down to the lower half of the bed where she stared at his black trousers with some interest.

"Not many men sleep in Italian suits," she teased, motioning to his suit.

"It was cold and I had no intention of sleeping for more than a moment-"

"Sure," Lacey cut him off. "Which is why you slept like a log for six hours." Gold went to sit up, flustered at her behavior and unsure what exactly was transpiring in the early hours of the morning. Lacey made a slight move to push him back down, fixing him with an exasperated glare. "Just chill," she admonished. "I'm going to give you a bit of a leg rub- see if it helps you relax so I can get some sleep."

Gold shook his head vehemently at this- "There's no need for that," he started but Lacey had already placed her hands on his lower calf and was gently applying pressure with a rubbing circle with her thumbs.

Her hands were cold for a moment and he winced, jerking his leg away but she held it gently in place, ignoring him. As she continued to make small circles with her thumbs, her hands warmed and he felt the muscles in his leg relaxing in response.

As Lacey got into the gentle motions, Gold felt his unease start to fade away. The cold of the room was still unpleasant but he watched as Lacey steadily worked, ignoring the chill in the room.

He wanted nothing more than to sink back into the pillow and close his eyes at her ministrations but Gold felt powerless and ill at ease- so he watched her- hoping to impress upon her that he was still in control of this situation. That he was in fact allowing her to do this.

But instead, he found his gaze wandering over the tight sweater, which now dipped down, on one shoulder exposing her collarbone. When he didn't see a bra strap, his eyes instinctively plummeted to her chest where sure enough two hard nipples were pressing against the tight but thin wool of her jumper.

He swallowed, looking away. He had seen Lacey in much more revealing attire over the course of their "partnership" but watching her kneeling beside him, her hands hiking up his trouser legs to apply pressure higher up on his knee made his heart rate pick up slightly.

He was not attracted to easy women, he reminded himself as he watched her. Not that Racy Lacey had ever come on to him in the past. He now briefly dwelled upon that, feeling his ego dip slightly before he shook himself out of it.

Lacey was now kneading gently around the fleshy part of his lower thigh, trailing her fingers down to gently rub the tense muscles around his shattered ankle. Gold followed the lines of her shoulder down to the bare skin peeping out on her hip where the sweater rode up and her skirt had pulled down in the night. Her leather skirt was bunched and her hose seemed to have vanished. He hastily looked away.

But his eyes kept drifting back to her bare shoulder, the skin of her hip and the toes peeking out from underneath her skirted ass as she warmed the muscles of his leg. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander when he felt her still.

He had fallen asleep slightly he supposed, preparing for her to lie back down beside him and take her well-earned rest. He could say thank you, he thought briefly but just as he decided to continue to rest his eyes, he realized why she had stilled.

He now had a very slight erection.

Gold's jaw tightened as he realized he had let his mind wander too freely and in his half asleep daze with her hands on him, he had relaxed to the point of arousal.

Opening his mouth to make some comment about her "skills being unnecessary", he nearly choked on his tongue when he felt her hand cup his clothed member.

He heard her giggle at this and he was flustered enough to wish for death upon the spot. He kept his eyes closed tight, preparing himself for whatever joke she would make about this when she surprised him by moving her hand over it.

"Well, this is a surprise," she murmured. He opened an eye in apprehension to find her gazing up at him with a wolfish grin ghosting around her lips and dancing in her eyes. "I was under the impression you were playing for the other team, Gold."

"What?" He blurted out defensively. "Just because a man of a certain age is a bachelor-"

"It's okay," Lacey soothed, her hand moving slowly over his growing member. Gold felt himself stiffen as she brushed the head with her fingertips. "You just never made a move."

"I am not a man to proposition a business partner," Gold hissed but he made no motion to shake her off. Lacey quirked a brow at this before dropping it, eyes moving down to where her hand was slowly rubbing.

"So, I don't do it for you?" Lacey whispered, grasping tighter around the base of his cock and stroking the length of it through the rich fabric of the suit. Gold felt it twitch in her hand and he moaned despite himself. "Careful," she murmured wickedly. "I'll know if you're lying."

"Jesus, woman," Gold ground out. "Unhand me this moment-"

"Lying," Lacey admonished. Her hand reached to undo his belt. With a deft twist, she had it pulled open and his button trousers opened. His member slid free with a rush of blood to his head causing him to make an animalistic noise in the back of his throat. "It's cold and we're stuck here. And you ended our business dealings last night after my accident. So," she murmured, eyes rising to his in challenge. "Tell me to leave and I'll go or shut up."

He felt the cold air slightly waver his enthusiasm; the cold brushing his balls and making him shiver. Lacey's hands were on his thighs, her fingers warm against him through the luxurious material. He reached down to tuck his penis back into his pants, opening his mouth to dismiss her.

Instead, he found his hand curling her hand around the base of him, his mouth tightening as she pumped her hand over him, thumb sliding over his head to collect the precum already pooling there.

"Hmm," she murmured, sliding her hand back down as the other came to grip the base of him. Her hands were smooth and small, surprisingly strong and sure of themselves as she stroked up back to full hardness.

Heat was pooling in his stomach and his legs tensed as she expertly swirled her hand over his head, pulling the skin taunt before releasing it with a pop. The skin was dry despite the precum she had used to moisten her grip. He almost came in her hand when he felt her palm descent back on him, wet with her own spit.

"Whoa there," Lacey murmured, releasing his base. Her hand dipped down to cradle his balls, rolling them lightly between her fingers. He choked on his breath at this, straining upwards in her palm.

"Hmm," he groaned, arching into her grasp. Lacey was oddly silent and he opened his eye to see her, bright blue orbs blazing through the caked on eyeliner under her eyes.

She rolled her wrist; squeezing and releasing before sliding back down the length of him. Panting, Gold managed to nod his head in wordless approval as she picked up speed, almost moaning out loud as he heard her spit onto his head, her warm salvia a contrast to the chill in the air against his stomach.

"Gold," she said hotly, hand squeezing over his head before slipping back down the length of him. He ignored her, focusing on the orgasm just beyond his reach. "Gold," she repeated with a bit more heat this time. "Look at me."

His brown eyes blinked open, mouth ajar at the strong sensations that had him in their grip. Lacey's free hand cupped his balls again, pulling them gently as her hand pumped faster and faster in time with his breath.

"I want to see you come," she told him, moving her wrist to rotate in a semi circle. The sensation caused him to shut his eyes again but Lacey stilled for a moment and his eyes flew back open guiltily. "Are you going to come for me, Gold?"

And God help him, he was. The vixen kept his gaze as her hands continued to ply him to the brink of shattering when he felt the familiar pull in the base of his spine. With a growl, Gold spilled himself into her cupped hand, barely noticing the expert way she managed to prevent his seed from coating her or himself.

Breathing heavily, Gold let himself go boneless, watching as Lacey pushed her legs off the cot, walking over to the kitchen sink where she started the tap with her elbow, dipping her hands under the spray.

Neither of them said anything. The wind outside was still audible and Gold saw her looking out the crack in the curtains, the few rays of snow through the clouds catching her face. Gold reached for his pocket-handkerchief to dab himself clean but he remembered he had given it Lacey the night before to bind her wound. He lay there awkwardly, trying to decide how to best cover himself.

When Lacey finished cleaning up, she walked quickly back to the bed, handed him a towel, and climbed back into bed as he cleaned up. She pulled the comforters over them as he discarded the towel by the bed, tucking himself away and redoing his fly. The belt was long gone but he didn't mind.

Lacey sighed as she stretched out. Her legs curled around his for warmth and she snuggled into the cool side of the cot, tucking her arms to her chest.

And so that left Gold, sleepy and sated but internally churning at the fact he had just came into Lacey's hand like a schoolboy. She must have sensed his unease because she rolled over, catching his eyes.

"Sleep?" She suggested, tucking her feet against his stocking ones. He felt the chilly toes through the wool of his socks so he let them stay there. He nodded, closing his eyes to block out her face.

But it didn't fade away.

xx

Lacey awoke to a hard elbow pressing into the small of her back. She rolled over; face chilly in the cold shop but the rest of her warm from the shared body heat of the curmudgeon Gold.

He was still asleep, rolled on to his good side, legs curled around hers. She moved them away as she readjusted herself to face him. His face was less lined in sleep and Lacey congratulated herself on giving him what could have been his first non-solo orgasm in decades.

Not that he was a bad looking man, she supposed. He had beautiful eyes when they weren't narrowed at her and his lips were commanding enough when pressed into their line of authority. She had been rather taken with the way they fell open around his crooked teeth as he sucked in air earlier. Plus, Lacey was a sucker for older men but most people didn't know that about her.

Daddy issues were the least of her worries right now. She looked towards the window, noticing the sunlight was a bit stronger but snow was still falling heavily outside.

Gold murmured slightly in his sleep and Lacey moved her gaze back to him. He smelled of whiskey and musty cologne and slightly of sweat now. As sleep faded, Lacey began to feel slightly bored. She glanced around the shop, noticing there were few books within reach and the idea of going back out into the chilly store was not appealing.

A familiar rush of hormones ebbed over her as sleep drifted away and the feel of the man before her started to distract her properly. Lacey remembered the way he had come apart, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut as she tugged him off. A hot itch started in her own stomach but she knew him well enough to know their earlier activities would be completely ignored when he awoke again.

Unless…

A naughty grin graced her face as Lacey slowly reached down to where Gold's trousers were buttoned. With a flick, she managed to undo them without waking him before sliding down under the blanket.

She was careful to listen to his breathing. If he woke up before she had him hard, he would probably manage to talk her out of this. He almost had earlier. Something about Gold had always unnerved her. Her usual confidence in her sexual prowess had been shaken when he had tried to still her hand earlier.

Licking her lips, Lacey slowly leaned her head down in the darkness towards the warmth of Gold's groin. It smelled of sex and sweat in the narrow confines of the cot and blanket but Lacey had been in worse situations. She took his limp head into her mouth with a quick suction, bracing his base with her free hand and sucked.

Gold moved slightly in his sleep but he didn't awaken. Lacey smiled with him in her mouth, moving her head to let him fall out, slightly hardened and wet in her hand. Sticking her tongue out, she slowly traced upwards with the tip of it before going back down the length, circling his head like a lollipop before taking it back in her mouth.

He was hardening rapidly and Lacey murmured her approval deep in her throat, letting it vibrate around his cock.

Sliding it out of her mouth, Lacey pumped him a few times, resting her jaw before she dropped him back on to his stomach. Moving to lay between his now open legs, she pushed the blanket up slightly with her head, trying to find some air before taking him into her mouth without the use of her hands.

He stirred slightly as she started to glide her mouth over him in a quick shallow rhythm, her tongue darting out at his head to swirl before popping him out of her mouth. When she felt his leg began to tense beside her, she took him deep into her mouth, her tongue blocking the back of her throat and letting his head hit hard against it.

The covers flew off her but Lacey barely paused as Gold stared down in wordless surprise as she continued to suck him off. His eyes were half asleep still but the fire in them was unmistakable. Lacey felt an answering pull deep in her core and she picked up speed, scooting back so she sat on her heels. She allowed the rocking motion of her sucking to draw her up and down on the heel of her foot, eliciting sparks as her clit rubbed against herself.

Gold's hunger was obvious to them both. His lips moved as if chanting something silently to himself and Lacey bobbed her head a few more times before she released him with a chuckle.

He looked crestfallen, fingers reaching out for her before he caught himself. Lacey preened in pleasure, sitting back and spreading her own legs so he could see up her skirt.

"Morning," she greeted him. He watched her still silent. Lacey licked her lips, tasting his precum on her tongue again and smiling roguishly at him. This time Gold let his hands reach for her but she stilled him by kicking a leg out, laughing at his confusion. She wanted to hear that morning brogue of his again, she decided.

Placing a hand on her chest, Lacey slowly let it drop down her side until it was hovering over the edge of her skirt. She watched his eyes follow it greedily before she used her free hand to flip her skirt up, drawing her knees up so he could see easily.

"Watch me," she whispered. "But you aren't allowed to touch yourself or me until I tell you. Understand?"

Gold looked like he was going to argue but Lacey let her fingers dip down over the seam of her thong and he seemed to forget how to breathe.

Pushing the fabric away with her thumb, Lacey slowly swirled the growing dampness over her slit. She used her right hand, her dominant one. As much as she wanted to tease him, she was dangerously tense already and she didn't need to build herself up as much as she usually did.

Leaning back on her elbow, Lacey dipped her fingers inside her, pumping for a moment before sliding out and pulling them languidly to find the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. She rubbed it in a slow semi circle, eyes fluttering shut as the heats stated to spread up her chest. The cold room was forgotten as she started to warm herself, fingers picking up speed as she neared her own orgasm.

She plucked at herself, rubbing in just the right pressure, losing herself to her own desires before she felt the bed dip. Her eyes opened as her wrist twisted to trace a finger eight, lower lip sucked into her mouth as she worried her chapped lips with her teeth.

Gold's hands were buried in the sheets and she knew neither of them were going to last much longer. She found her voice even though it cracked as she shuddered, "C-Condom?"

He shook his head and Lacey groaned. No condom and a growingly attractive partner who refused to give her what she wanted by remaining mute. Her fingers started to cramp and her toes were getting frozen.

With a sigh, Lacey caught his eyes. "Touch yourself," she managed, dipping another finger inside as she kept his gaze. "I want you to come watching me."

He did as he was told, fingers curling around his hard shaft and pumping in time to his own internal desires. He stayed silent, brown eyes gazing into hers. She felt close, close enough to let her eyes close as her head tilted back.

"Don't," she heard him growl. Her heart rate picked up and her fingers flew faster over her soaking nub. She released her breath, a quick halfhearted inhalation of air as her eyes found his again. "Let me see you come," he repeated her own words back to her and she obliged.

Shuddering at the sudden orgasm that swept her up, Lacey cried out, fingers stilling at the sensation overtook her. Her eyes she kept locked on Gold, afraid she'd miss his own release. As she slowly came down, panting heavily, she saw his jaw tighten as his head threw back and eyes shut as he came into his own hand.

Without a word, Lacey dipped down to retrieve his towel from earlier, handing it to him with a content smile as her hair brushed lightly over his stomach.

"Lunch?" She asked innocently, trying not to laugh as he cleared his throat and nodded. Lacey felt herself smile genuinely back at him. She was much too relaxed to realize as she broke down his usual shield, her own mask was slipping.

xx

"That's not a real thing," Lacey told him, swallowing her saltine.

"It is," Gold said, squeezing some more ketchup on his cracker. "Lot's of people have them."

"Says you," Lacey grumbled. "And you've seen them, have you?"

"I traveled extensively when I was younger," Gold shared without thinking, popping the cracker in his mouth. Lacey sighed at this, kicking her feet absently. She was sitting on top of one of the glass cases as they had a light lunch of things they found in the back room kitchen area.

The snow outside was still falling. Cars outside were only visible by the top of their antennas and the door was blocked to their waists by snowdrifts.

Both were relatively relieved they had not tried to go home last night- Gold thinking of his large manor which would have been impossible to warm since he had never gotten around to getting wood for the fireplace. Lacey was glad she was not at her tiny studio apartment over the abandoned library, which never warmed up, and which had nothing but wine stocked.

"Why Storybrooke?" Lacey asked finally, trying to chase away the ghosts that were starting to invade the uneasy understanding between them. "I mean, if you traveled the world?"

Gold shrugged at this, brushing crumbs off his suit. "I suppose I got tired of being disappointed in humanity."

The statement rang false in both their ears but Lacey didn't push the subject matter. She turned the pages of the ledger absently, looking over the signatures of those who had pawned their valuables over. Her name was repeated over and over again and she found it oddly reassuring to see it in print.

"I've always wanted to travel," Lacey found herself admitting, eyes averted. "See the world."

"Can't tear yourself away from the creature comforts you know?" Gold retorted without much heat. Lacey looked over at him, her face showing vulnerability neither expected.

"I don't know," Lacey said slowly. "I mean- I research trips- I have one to France all planned out- and one to Thailand- and I must have read every book I could find on Mexico but-"

She stilled, clearing her throat and hopping down off the counter. "Guess I'd miss the shitty beer," she said brushing it off. "And certain grumps."

Gold tweaked a brow at this but didn't look up from his day old paper. "How fortunate for Storybrooke's resident bouncer. Tell me, does he share your fondness?"

Lacey allowed him a laugh at this, batting him absently as she passed. He stilled at the casual touch, swallowing hard as he remembered her earlier activities with that hand.

Lacey turned to ask something and saw his expression darkening- gazing back at her with growing interest.

"Gold?" Lacey said in amusement. "You're looking at me like I'm lunch or something."

"Am I?" He drawled, flipping his paper shut. Lacey felt an answering hunger bloom in her chest. She tried to remember how long ago it was that they had stared each other down in the bedroom. Two hours ago? Three?

Long enough apparently.

Gold moved around the edge of counter, moving towards her with a slow but determined gait. His limp was much more pronounced without his cane. Lacey backed up until she was against the clear glass case along the back wall. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as the icy Gold blazed at her.

She hadn't meant to thaw him out that morning, but as the snow kept falling outside, Lacey was glad she had gotten trapped here instead of the Rabbit Hole with the usual suspects.

As he neared her, he grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against him. Lacey felt the lines of his body, the buttons of his suit pressing against her as she pushed her hips forward to meet his.

"No condom," she reminded him breathlessly.

"I lied," he answered back, lowering his head to capture her mouth with his. He tasted salty but Lacey didn't mind it. She angled her head to deepen the kiss, encouraged when he followed her lead. His hands buried themselves in her hair, pulling her closer to him. Lacey made a small mew of pleasure as his fingers curled around the back of her neck. Gold took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, tracing her own in exploration.

Lacey was in her stocking feet still and she was too low to control the kiss. Pushing him away for a minute, Lacey took a second to admire her handiwork. The usually composed and buttoned up Mr. Gold was panting, eyes wild with lust and Italian suit wrinkled beyond recognition.

It was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

Without a second thought, Lacey hopped up on the glass case behind her, grabbing Gold's loosened tie to pull her to him. He followed eagerly, placing his hands on her thighs and pushing them apart so he could stand between them. Lacey murmured her appreciation as his thumbs traced circles into the bare skin of her thighs.

Raising her hands to his shoulders, Lacey bent down to recapture his lips but just as her lips dusted over his mouth, he chuckled darkly and pulled away just a fraction of an inch.

"Do you know what this case holds?" He asked, fingers dipping lower and lower as they made wide circles. Lacey shook her head in a negative; tightening her hold on his shoulder while her other hand disappeared to bury itself in his hair. He bent his head to her collarbone, suckling along it for a moment before reaching up to kiss the pulse point in her neck.

Lacey tried not to shiver but it was far beyond the usual actions men took in the wee mornings outside the Rabbit Hole or in their cars after one too many. This was sexier than her bold acts in the safety of the darkness of the bar. Lacey felt herself growing wet, trying to remember if she had put her underwear back on post their morning escapade.

When she felt his finger against her folds, Lacey let out a high-pitched whimper as she realized she had not put them back on after all. Gold was busying himself mapping out her neck, finally ending up at her ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, biting it softly as his fingers traced lightly over her already sopping seam.

"N-no," Lacey finally answered, pushing his chin up so she could kiss him again. He allowed it for a moment, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away and pushing her sweater down over her shoulders to expose her breasts.

Lacey tried not to squirm as he looked at her. His fingers were still lightly tracing her, driving her crazy and moving her wetness from the bottom of her slit to the nub of nerves that was still raw from this morning's trial.

"Look," he suggested. Lacey looked away, following his gaze. Just as her eye fell on the gold coin Nottingham had given her all those months ago, Gold slid his finger inside her and she gasped piteously.

"Gold," Lacey whimpered, tightening her hold on him. He stayed utterly still, eyes fixed on her face. She went to move her hips but her higher angle didn't allow her the friction she needed. He withdrew slowly before slowing leaning back into her, letting another finger slide into her.

Gasping, Lacey locked eyes with him, willing him to do it again. He complied, this time he pressed his lips to her, opening them with his tongue as he mimicked what his fingers were doing.

He avoided her clit, simply enjoying her gasps every time his fingers sank deeper into her. "I didn't," she panted, closing her eyes as he slid out of her with a slow teasing pull. "Didn't realize you had this in you Gold."

"Oh?" He murmured, pushing his wrist forward and flicking his thumb up to press her clit forcibly. Lacey cried out happily, throwing her head back as she tried to find a hold on the glass case below her. "Never judge a book by its cover, dearie."

And Lacey couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around his torso, trapping his fingers in her as she leaned down to push his trousers down. She was lucky he had lost his belt this morning- the pants easily slipped down his trim hips and she felt his hot length pressing against her inner thigh.

"Condom," she demanded, arching her back as he flicked a finger against her walls. He lowered his lips to her neck, tongue darting out to trace the cords straining against her porcelain skin.

"Back pocket," Gold murmured into her shoulder. Lacey released him from her grip, moaning in need as his fingers slipped out of her as he bent down to ruffle through his pant pockets.

When he stood, he was already rolling a condom over the tip of his strained cock, hands shaking slightly. Lacey batted his hands away, grasping his base and rolling it upwards. With a quick, affectionate pat to the head, she made a move to jump down from her higher point. Gold after all was half leaned against the case, his cane on the floor with his pants.

"No," he murmured, staying her. "Stay there."

And she complied, watching in wonder as he scooted her to the edge, pushed his hips upward as he rolled her hips down and sank into her.

Both of them groaned but Gold barely faltered as he found a rhythm. With long, hard strokes, he pushed upward before sliding out to the point of being completely out before pushing back in with a growling exhalation of breath.

Lacey just managed to keep herself from falling by leaning on his shoulders, knowing she was putting pressure on his bad leg but failing to care as he slowly wound her tighter and tighter.

His angle didn't allow any sensation against her clit so Lacey was purely focused on the sensation of him filling her, spreading her apart before falling away. She ground harder against the glass, trying to get closer to him as he pumped in calculated strokes.

"Gold," she breathed, bearing down hard as he thrust back inside her. He groaned into her shoulder at the new sensation, hesitating slightly before drawing himself back out. Encouraged by this reaction, Lacey repeated it only to find him grabbing her hair and tugging at it helplessly.

"I won't last," he panted, twitching inside her.

"Good," Lacey purred, wrapping her legs back around him. She leaned back on her elbows, spreading herself out to him. Her rose tipped nipple was barely visible as the top of the sweater slipped down and she saw Gold's eyes zero in on it. He reached out a hand, covering her small breast with his large hand as he pushed himself back in her, this time raising his other hand to brush her clit in time with his thrusts.

Lacey felt the tensing in her legs. She knew he felt it too because he increased his speed against her clit, rubbing without thought as he pounded into her. Just as she felt her orgasm start to crash around her, he stilled, making a grunting moan before collapsing on top of her.

His hand was trapped between them, it twitched slightly as his orgasm faded away but Lacey felt a desperation clawing at her skin. She mewed with need, trying to wiggle her hips against his hand in hope; she just needed a little more. His fingers twitched halfheartedly but then stilled.

"Gold," Lacey growled, legs tightening. "I need to-"

"Ay," he muttered into her chest, slowly standing upright. "I know what ye need."

Fuck, Lacey thought hazily at the glint in his eye. "Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes as he twirled his hand lazily around her clit, drawing a damp pattern against her wet lips before flicking against it.

"The brogue does it for ye, ay?" Gold murmured into her ear and Lacey barely managed a nod before he was breathing hard into her ear, his finger swirling in just the right spot, causing her to scream her completion into his suited shoulder, begging him as he plunged his fingers back inside her to feel her walls tremble against him.

By the time they both were able to stand upright on their own, they just barely made it back to the bed.

xx

When Gold awoke for the fourth time that day, he noticed it was finally getting dark outside. He heard his heater roaring back to life and realized he had awoken because he was covered in sweat.

Lacey was curled up next to him, her arm thrown over his now bare chest and her feet curled up and pressed against his bad ankle, keeping it warm. He pushed himself up to his elbows, looking around at the room. The lights from the night before were still on. He glanced down to find Lacey still fast asleep, hair spread across his pillow and hers.

He made a motion to get up out of bed, thinking of turning the heater back off when Lacey tightened her arm around his chest.

"Don't," she mumbled half asleep, burrowing into his side. "It's finally warm."

"Power's back," he said quietly, going to rub her arm but stopping himself. For a moment, he stared at the bare skin of her arm against his bare chest. They had stripped down after their post coital nap after lunch, exploring each other's bodies before it had gotten dark outside. The jagged cut that she had covered with his handkerchief seemed shallow enough not to need stitches but he still pulled it off his chest, glancing at it with interest.

"Aren't you glad I broke in here last night?" Lacey said cheekily. "Scar will be worth it for the story." He shook his head at her boundless energy, stilling her hand as it started to dip down below the cover.

"I'm only a man, dearie," he reminded her. "Four times in one day is more than I thought I was capable of."

"Pity," Lacey mumbled into her pillow as she moved her hand back to her side. It was only a few moments later that Gold realized what she was doing to herself below the blanket. He moaned helplessly as he moved down the bed to give her a hand.

xx

The town of Storybrooke talked about the blizzard for a solid month before they forgot about it. No one noticed that Lacey stopped going to the Rabbit Hole or that Mr. Gold's started to send out his lackeys to collect rent. After all, everyone had their own issues.

In an unspoken and barely believable decision, Lacey started to stay the night at Gold's manor.

"For the library," she told him, laughing as he sank down before her on the carpet and distracted her from her book.

"For the kitchen, "she giggled as she licked chocolate off his finger, standing in only an apron before the stove.

"For the king size bed," she murmured into his chest as she fell asleep in his arms.

"For the company," Lacey confessed finally one warm autumn day as they stood before the open window of his shop.

Gold didn't reply to this, simply drew her to him and placed a tender kiss on her lips, the likes of which they had never shared.

It was at this moment that both of them blinked slowly, staring at each other with dawning comprehension.

"Rumple?" Belle asked him, reaching a finger to push back the curtain of hair covering half his face. "Is that you?"

"Belle," he breathed, searching her face as if he had found a treasure beyond his ken. They sank back into each other's embrace, holding each other tightly as memories of a world long lost to them flooded back into their minds.

Neither noticed Mayor Mills standing on the opposite corner of the street, a look of pure rage snarling across her regal face.

xx

There are constants in the world. Even in Storybrooke.

Everyday, the sun rises and sets. Seasons change. People go about their cursed lives.

The town miser, Mr. Gold, collects rent every Tuesday like clockwork. He limps on a cane of ebony and gold, immaculate in a three-piece suit despite working at a dusty pawn shop of disreputable antiques and curios. He stops at the Rabbit Hole every time it snows, orders a whiskey on the rocks and drinks until the bar bouncer has to call him a cab home. He constantly feels he is missing something in his life and tries to fill the gaping hole with money, power and objects.

He fails.

As if infected with his restlessness, Mayor Regina Mills starts to feel her own loneliness and recruits him to assist her in adopting a child. Gold helps her, knowing that while he despises the woman on a deeply personal level, he's not entirely sure why. So, he helps her and brings a small babe to Storybrooke.

And changes the course of all their lives.

But no one knew it.

Especially not the brunette locked away in the bowels of the hospital. The woman who was locked in her own head, knowing she was crazy but unable to remember why. She knew she was waiting for something. But she didn't know what it was. But she looked forward to the changing of the seasons.

She loved the snow.


End file.
